The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to sensors, and more particularly to magnetostrictive torque sensors.
Sensors are used in a variety of industries to sense vibration, torque, speed, force, position, temperature, and other parameters. In certain applications, the performance of the sensor may decrease due to electrical and/or magnetic interference, temperature fluctuations, and stress, among others. In one particular example, magnetostrictive torque sensors may be sensitive to an amount of air or space between the sensor and the piece of equipment that the torque is being measured. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide systems and methods to compensate for the sensitivity influences caused by distance between poles that include the sensors and the item being measured that may affect the performance of a torque sensor.